1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that will detect moisture foam or water in the vacuum port of water extraction units to prevent overflow of moisture foam or water into vacuum pumps of extractors used in carpet cleaning systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art of moisture detection has application such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,559, 4,502,044, 4,464,582 and other applications that apply to bed wetting such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,503 and 4,539,559. The present invention is intended to be a fail safe detector of moisture in the vacuum port of water extractors.
Moisture overflow has long been a problem in the field water of extraction. Carpet cleaners, floor cleaners, and others who extract water by the use of the vacuum extraction method have long recognized the need for improvements in the now used vacuum float systems mounted in the recovery tank. Because of failures of malfunction of the float used in recovery tanks to detect light moisture or foam entering the vacuum pump damage occurs such as rust, corrosion and wear due to moisture and/or foam in the vacuum pump.
The present invention is a fail safe method to detect moisture overflow which is necessary for the prevention of damage to the vacuum pump.